valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Spy
Der Spy '(zu Deutsch: Spion) ist eine der zehn bzw. neun spielbaren Klassen aus ''Team Fortress, Team Fortress Classic und Team Fortress 2. Wie der Sniper und der Medic gehört auch der Spy zu den drei Unterstützer-Klassen. Biographie "Er ist ein Puzzle, eingepackt in eine große Frage, verdeckt von Rätseln, liebevoll mit Intrige besprüht, per Eilpost nach Mysterium in Alaska versandt und SEHE SIE HINTER SICH! aber es ist zu spät. Sie sind tot. Denn es ist der Spy, ein weltbereisender Schurke, Ladykiller (sinnbildlich) und Manntöter (wortwörtlich)." Fähigkeiten Der Spy kann sich, mithilfe seines PDAs zeitweise unsichtbar machen oder sich als gegnerische Einheit verkleiden, um die gegnerische Basis zu infiltrieren. Außerdem ist er dazu in der Lage, Gegner durch einen Rückenstich zu töten. Standardausrüstung Die Ausrüstung des Spys setzt sich vor allem aus Gegenständen zusammen, die seiner Rolle als Unterstützungsklasse gerecht werden. Durch seine geringe Anzahl an Lebenspunkten und im direkten Kampf unterlegenen Waffen eignet er sich nicht für einen offenen Kampf. Für den Spy benötigt man als Spieler ein gewisses Geschick und Erfahrung. Sekundärwaffe *Revolver (Standard) **Ambassador (seit dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) **Diamondback (Werbegeschenk für das Spiel "Deus Ex: Human Revolution") Nahkampfwaffe *Messer (Standard) **Deine Letzte Belohnung (seit dem Mann-Conomy-Update) **Spys-zapfen (seit dem Australische Weihnachten 2011-Update) PDA 1 *Verkleidungsset (Standard) PDA 2 *Unsichtbarkeitsuhr (Standard) **Standuhr (seit dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) **Scheintoduhr (seit dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) **Enthusiasten-Uhr (Werbegegenstand aus "Poker Night at the Inventory") Gebäude * Elektro-Sapper (Standard) ** Bürokraten-Bandgerät (seit dem Triaden-Paket) Gegenstandssets : Hauptartikel: Gegenstandssets Seit dem Mann-Conomy-Update existieren auch verschiedene Item-Kombinationen. Diese werden als Gegenstandssets zusammengefasst und können positive und/oder negative Auswirkungen auf ihre Träger haben. Derzeit existieren drei Sets für den Spy: *Der Sahara-Spy (seit dem Mann-Conomy-Update) *Der Ehrenmann (seit dem Über-Update) *Der unsichtbare Schurke (seit dem Sehr gruseligen Halloween-Special) Biographie&Persönlichkeit Der Spy ist ein Kettenraucher und stammt aus Frankreich. Näheres zu seiner genauen Herkunft ist jedoch nicht bekannt. Bekannt ist jedoch die romantische Beziehung des Spys zu der Mutter des Scouts, welche diesen nicht besonders freut. Damit entspricht der Spy dem Klischee vom romantischen, französischen Liebhaber. Er hat zudem einen besonderen Geschmack und kleidet sich gerne elegant. Im starken Kontrast zu seinem eleganten Stil stehen jedoch seine hämischen Verspottungen und sein grunzendes Lachen. Der Spy setzt weniger auf Kampfkraft als auf seine Intelligenz. Taktiken Allgemein *''"Rufen Sie als verkleideter Spy durch Drücken von E feindliche Medics."'' *''"Verwenden Sie als Spy Ihren Mantel, um unsichtbar auf die feindliche Seite zu gelangen und sich dort zu bewegen."'' *''"Sind Sie als Spy schnell genug, können Sie einen Engineer erstechen 'und direkt danach seine Sentrygun deaktivieren, bevor diese sich dreht, um sie zu erschießen." '' *"Blutungen, Jarate, Mad Milk und das Auftauchen aus dem Wasser verrät Sie als getarnten Spy."'' *''"Drücken Sie als Spy MOUSE2, um für kurze Zeit durch einen Mantel unsichtbar zu werden."'' *''"Als Spy ist es eine gute Idee, Gegner, die von ihrem Team abgeschnitten oder anderweitig ungeschützt sind, durch einen Rückenstich zu töten. Um unbemerkt zu bleiben, überprüfen Sie immer Ihre Umgebung, bevor Sie einen Rückenstich durchführen." '' *''"Sollten Sie als Spy zu langsam sein, um eine Sentrygun zu sappen, nachdem Sie einen Engineer in den Rücken gestochen haben, tarnen Sie sich einfach oder verstecken Sie sich hinter seinem Dispenser." '' *''"Vermeiden Sie als Spy Sturzverletzungen, damit Sie nicht Ihre Position verraten." '' *''"Werden Sie als Spy im getarnten Zustand in Brand gesetzt, kann der Feind Sie sehen!"'' *''"Während Sie als Spy verkleidet sind, können Sie durch Drücken von B die Waffe Ihrer Verkleidung wechseln."'' Waffenspezifisch *''"Als Spy imitiert das Nachladen Ihres Revolvers den Nachladevorgang Ihrer momentanen Verkleidung."'' *''"Als Spy können Sie die Lebenspunkte des Gegners sehen. Nutzen Sie diese Information aus, um mit Ihrem Revolver auf verwundete Gegner zu schießen."'' *''"Der Diamondback des Spys verursacht weniger Schaden, garantiert aber kritische Treffer für jedes mit Sappern zerstörte Gebäude. Um im Vorteil zu sein, zerstören Sie zuerst die Gebäude eines Engineers, bevor Sie sich mit ihm anlegen."'' *''"Als Spy können Sie mit dem Messer Feinde sofort durch einen Stich in den Rücken erledigen."'' *''"Als Spy verkleidet Sie Deine Letzte Belohnung automatisch als der Gegner, den Sie zuletzt durch einen Rückenstich getötet haben. Beachten Sie jedoch, dass Sie Ihre Verkleidung beim Tod durch Angreifen verlieren."'' *''"Nehmen Sie als Spy Schaden durch Feuer, während Sie den Spys-zapfen verwenden, schmilzt dieser und Sie müssen einige Zeit warten, bevor Sie ihn erneut verwenden können."'' *''"Nutzen Sie als Spy Ihr Verkleidungskit, um das feindliche Lager zu infiltirieren. Achtung, wenn Sie angreifen, verschwindet die Verkleidung."'' *''"Als Spy können Sie Munition und Waffen aufheben, um die verbleibende Unsichtbarkeit Ihrer Armbanduhr und der Scheintoduhr wieder zu füllen."'' *''"Als Spy bewirkt die Scheintoduhr, dass sie wesentlich weniger Schaden von Angriffen nehmen, während Sie unsichtbar sind."'' *''"Die Scheintoduhr des Spy ist beim Enthüllen sehr laut. Sie sollten deswegen beim Enthüllen einen gewissen Abstand zu Ihrem Gegner'' halten." *''"Versuchen Sie als Spy nicht von Flammen getroffen werden, während Sie die Scheintoduhr bedienen, ansonsten können die Flammen Sie erneut treffen und Ihre Position verraten."'' *''"Die Scheintoduhr des Spys ist beim Enthüllen sehr laut. Sie sollten deswegen beim Enthüllen einen gewissen Abstand zu Ihrem Gegner halten." '' *''"Während Sie als Spy mit der Scheintoduhr getarnt sind, ist Ihre Silhouette auch dann nicht sichtbar, wenn Sie mit Gegnern kollidieren." '' *''"Platzieren Sie als Spy Ihre Elektro-Sapper auf feindlichen Sentryguns, und zerstören Sie sie. Verkleidungen bleiben beim Platzieren von Sappern erhalten."'' *''"Als Spy verliert Ihre Standuhr nur dann Energie, wenn Sie sich bewegen. Bleiben Sie still stehen oder enttarnen Sie sich, um verlorene Energie wieder aufzuladen."'' *''"Platzieren Sie als Spy Ihre Elektro-Sapper auf feindlichen Sentryguns, und zerstören Sie sie. Verkleidungen bleiben beim Platzierne von Sappern erhalten."'' *''"Als Spy deaktiviert Ihr Elektro-Sapper beide Enden eines Teleporters. Versuchen Sie stets das Ende zu sappen, welches der Engineer nicht bewacht."'' *''"Als Spy deaktiveren Ihre Elektro-Sapper Sentryguns zunächst, bevor sie sie zerstören. Platzieren Sie einen Sapper zunächst auf einer Sentrygun, bevor sie den Engineer angreifen." '' Trivia *Der Spy ist der Erzfeind des Snipers. *Gabe Newell bekannte sich dazu, dass der Spy seine Lieblingsklasse sei. *Laut dem Fahndungsfoto des Teufort Police Departements, das auf der letzten Seite des Team Fortress 2-Comics 'Ring of Fired' zu sehen ist, ist der Spy 6 ft groß, was umgerechnet etwa 1,83 m enstpricht. *Im Hauptmenü von Minecraft kann man manchmal den Splash-Text "The creeper is a spy!" lesen, der auf Spy-Warnungen aus Team Fortress 2 anspielt, die Spieler über Kommandos einander geben können. Video center|450 px|[[Meet the Spy]] Galerie Werbung I am Bread.jpg|Steam-Werbung für das Team Fortress 2-Update von I am Bread. Kategorie:Klassen (Team Fortress) Kategorie:Team Fortress 2